


Fine Dining

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Dragon Ball D [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: He could finally touch you where he'd been burning to touch you.
Relationships: Turles (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Series: Dragon Ball D [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526204
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	Fine Dining

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, what's plot? Just wanted to write something for Turles. Hope you enjoy

"Come now, don't be shy~"

You felt a shiver wrack your spine at the seductive purr in his voice. Your skin erupted with goose bumps and you timidly licked your dry lips. Turles had been patient for you and waited until he obtained your permission to do this. He persevered with you, even when your last-minute jitters kicked in and you tried to cover yourself when you were laying naked underneath him.

Your arms were wrapped firmly around your chest and your legs were shut tight in an attempt to hide yourself from his scrutinising gaze. You knew if he truly wanted to, he could simply force your legs open. He was strong enough that putting up a resistance was futile. You could see an amused glimmer in his eyes and a predatory smirk settled on his face. No, he wanted you to give into him willingly. It would be much more satisfying to his ego for you to want him. 

"Are you scared?" he drawled; voice tinted with amusement. 

"N-no."

It wasn't quite a lie. You did really want this. You weren't scared. You were just nervous. There was a distinct difference between the two. You took a deep breath, trying to calm your racing thoughts. You slowly peeled away your arms from around your chest, letting them fall limp at your sides. Turles’ smirk grew wider.

"That's it" he cooed. 

As soon as you pried your legs open, he slid one of his own between your thighs to prevent you from closing them again. He wouldn't allow for you to go back now. He could finally touch you where he'd been burning to touch you. He had been as patient as a fucking Saint. Now that he was given the all clear he was going to take his time savouring this. He wanted you soaked before he even got down there. 

You went tense when you felt his warm hands slowly slide up your body. Your breath stuttered as he groped your chest gently squeezing your soft breasts in his large, calloused hands. You cursed under your breath as his thumb swirled around a hard tip, the nerve sending heat straight to your core. Shit, he knew what he was doing. 

You let out a debauched sound when he pressed his lips to the sensitive tip, sucking the bud into his hot mouth. You squirmed underneath him, arching your back to feel more of his touch. You felt his tail tickle the skin of your thighs, the furry appendage coiling around your legs almost in a teasing manner. Your fingers tangled in his dark hair, tugging and pulling at the wild strands. He groaned against your skin, the vibrations pooling heat into the pit of your stomach. 

He let go of your chest with a wet pop, the loss of warmth making you whimper softly. One of his hands slid down your stomach, dipping between your spread legs. You gasped underneath him, thighs tensing as his fingers brushed against your aching sex. A lazy smile creeped on to his face as he watched you with half lidded eyes. Your face slowly started to get hotter the more he touched you, the heat spreading all the way to the tips of your ears. Your skin looked so beautiful as you continued to wriggle underneath him. His focus started to waver as soft gasps and moans fell from your parted lips. He found it difficult to restrain himself when you moved like that.

"Stop squirming" Turles chided. 

His request fell on deaf ears. You couldn't concentrate on what was being said as his thumb brushed against your clit, fingers working your body like a finely tuned instrument. A shudder ran through your body as your legs slammed shut on his wrist. You wanted to keep him there for as long as you could. You could feel a tingle build in the base of your spine and your hips started to move as you chased after the warm feeling coiling in your stomach. Before the pleasure could climb higher, he suddenly stopped. Turles pulled his hand out of your grasp with ease, his piercing gaze locking with yours.

"What did I just say?" 

You opened your mouth to respond but all that came out was a dry puff of air. Your brain scrambled for an explanation or perhaps even an apology. What were you supposed to say? You couldn’t form a response with your mind swimming in a sea of desire.

Turles let out a deep chuckle. "No matter, guess I'll just have to hold you open."

You squeaked loudly as he forced your legs further apart. He tossed your legs over his sturdy shoulders, hauling your hips up until only your upper back was on the bed. Your face flushed a dark shade as he drank in the sight before him.

"I've been wanting to taste you for ages."

You threw your head back with a loud cry as his tongue licked up the length of your dripping slit. His devilish tongue probed everywhere. No part of you was left untouched by his hungry mouth. Your hands clawed at the bedsheets, whimpers spilling from you as the rapture built up inside you. Turles nibbled gently at your clit causing a guttural sound to slip past your lips. His tongue prodded and lapped at your folds, digging deeper to taste more of you. You desperately wanted to buck against the feeling but you couldn't move in your position. You were helpless to the onslaught of pleasure. 

Your body was burning, heat knotting and coiling in your stomach. You moved restlessly on the sheets, heels digging into his back to spur him on. Turles squeezed your ass in one hand as the other slid around so he could sink a long finger into your wet heat. You spasmed around the digit, mewling as he stretched you to add another one. He rubbed them against you, curling them inside you to tap against your sweet spot. The noises coming from between your legs was downright sinful. His warm mouth latched onto your clit, sucking at the sensitive bundle of nerves with a guttural groan. Your body was slowly consumed by a raging fire and it felt like you were going to explode.

All the sensations combined was too much for you and you screamed his name to the higher heavens as your body erupted with ecstasy. Turles relished in your undoing. He enjoyed the taste as his greedy mouth caught every single drop. You watched him with lidded eyes, body still trembling in the aftermath of your ecstasy. He made a show of slowly dragging his tongue over his lips once he was done cleaning you up. He pinned your hips back down to the bed, a feral growl leaving his lips.

“Now that’s what I like to call fine dining” he rasped.

Your cheeks erupted with colour. You groaned lightly as you buried your head in your hands.

“Why are you like this?” you muttered.


End file.
